The invention relates to a fuel injection arrangement for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine having a cylinder head with cavities receiving fuel injectors which extend into the engines combustion chambers and a fuel distribution rail interconnecting the fuel injectors and being shielded by a cylinder head cover portion.
DE 94 10 232 U1 discloses a fuel injection arrangement for an internal combustion engine wherein the fuel is supplied to a distribution rail from which arched injection lines extend to the respective fuel injectors. The distribution rail is integrated into the wall of a cylinder head cover of the internal combustion engine.
The fuel distribution rail may be disposed fully within the wall of the cylinder head cover or it may be mounted on one side of the wall and project from the wall at one side of the cylinder head cover. If the cylinder head cover consists of aluminum or plastic, the distribution rail may, in the first instance, be cast into the cover or, in the second instance, be formed during the injection molding step. The distribution rail may also be a tube, which is inserted into a reception cavity formed in the cylinder head.
The purpose of such a direct integration of the fuel distribution rail into the cylinder head cover is to counteract vibration accelerations. Also, the fuel distribution rail is to be protected during a vehicle crash accident.
It is the object of the present invention to provide, for a vehicle with preferably transverse engine mount and with a fuel injection arrangement with fuel injectors and a fuel distribution rail interconnecting the injectors disposed, in driving direction, at the front side of the engine, an arrangement wherein the fuel injectors and the fuel distribution rail interconnecting the injectors are protected so that they are safe during a crash.